One Night
by smc1214
Summary: There's a heat spell and the group is stuck right in the middle of it. Sokka sees something he doesn't like. How does this affect Katara? And Aang? Why is Sokka so pissed off about it anyways? r


AN: Hi! This is my first oneshot so please be nice. I just want to say it is T for a reason. It is also a little perverted, just to warn you if you don't like that kind of stuff. Without further interuptions, enjoy my story!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Avatar. If I did, all hell would break loose.

**One Night**

Rated T Katara and Aang

oneshot

Katara awoke in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. The last few days were extremely hot and the nights didn't make up for it. In fact, Aang and Sokka had fallen asleep shirtless. Katara had actually fallen asleep in her white bikini bathing suit with a silk blue robe over it. Toph had apparently packed light pajamas when she ran away. Katara yawned as she took off her robe and placed it on her bag a few feet from her. Katara laid down facing Aang and sighed. For a few minutes, all she did was stare at the peacefully sleeping boy beside her. Once she realized what she was doing, she stopped herself. Yes, they had kissed before, but, that was just to get out of that cave. Actually, she wasn't quite sure of her feelings for him. They were best friends, yes, but could they be more? Lost in her thoughts and without thinking, she kissed him on his forehead and placed her hand on his smooth cheek. Just as she was falling asleep, she heard footsteps running towards Aang. Sokka.

"Aang!" she pushed him out of the way just in time. It seemed as if Sokka wanted to strangle him! Aang slid about a yard away from Katara.

"What the crazenogs was that for!" She was obviously _very_ mad.

"What am I doing? You're the one _fooling around_ with Aang!" Sokka answered. Hearing those few words, Toph had to hear the whole story.

"What did I miss? Is Katara pregnant?" Obviously she said the wrong this. Poor Aang just sat there deathly confused, Katara was disturbed, and Sokka was furious.

"What! No! I'm a virgin! Sokka, what are you talking about?!"

"You should know, you're the one making love." The warrior stated.

"Okay, what is going on?" Aang finally asked. He was dumbfounded and had no clue what was happening. He had been sleeping!

"Sokka, Aang and I didn't do anything." How could his perverted mind have even _thought_ of something like that. Something inside her told her she didn't want to know.

"Oh really, that's why I saw you take off your robe in front of _him _AND lay down right in front of him!

"Sokka, you're making a mistake. Aang was sleeping and-"

"Oh, so you think then is a good time to fool around, behind my back? Well, I'm your older brother and will find out _everything_ you two do wrong." Sokka bent down and poked Aang in the chest hard. Aang, definitely scared, stared up at him extremely nervous. Katara was furious at this point.

"Don't hurt him!" she slapped her brother on the arm hard. "I woke up and was hot, so I took off my robe and laid down to sleep. What did I do in that procedure that made you think of an idea like that!" Sokka looked at Aang for an answer. Not knowing what to do, Aang just nodded hoping it would get him out of this awkward position.

"I also observed you fell asleep facing Aang, and pretty close to him too." Katara began to blush, but quickly thought up a loophole.

"Alright, I fell asleep facing him I'll admit, but it doesn't mean I was 'fooling around' with him. You fall asleep facing Tophs' earth tent every night, and it's only a few yards away. Does that mean you're doing something wrong with her?" Sokka went wide-eyed and realized she was right. Maybe he had gone a bit over board, but he would not give up! Toph heard this and gagged.

"Well, I've certainly heard enough. I'll be in my earth tent…puking." With that, she walked a few yards away about to make the tent until- "Oh, Sokka? Don't fall asleep facing me, okay?" she made her tent. Sokka just stared at her. With what just happened, he definitely wouldn't be facing her tonight.

Everything was silent for a moment. Sokka was beaten, he even knew! They weren't doing anything wrong. But, he had to know one thing.

"Fine, you win, but, why did you kiss his forehead?" Katara stiffened. She had forgotten about that! Aang looked at her in shocked, he hadn't felt anything! Katara began to blush massively.

Without thinking, she replied, "I love him, okay." She stated in the smallest whisper. Sokka was too far to hear it, but Aang did. His eyes widened. Even Katara was in shock. Had she just said that? She didn't even know she liked him that much. Although, now that she thought back to all those times, maybe she did love him.

"What did you say?" Sokka asked.

"I love him okay!" She shouted. Sokka just stared at her.

From the earth tent near by, you could hear laughing and a certain earth bender yell, "I heard that loud and clear sugar queen!"

Sokka then realized he had been a jerk. How could he have accused his sister, of all people, of doing something she didn't do. He felt terrible. How could he have done this?

"Goodnight Sokka." Katara replied with tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She laid down into her sleeping bag, away from Aang.

"Katara, I-" Sokka began.

"I said goodnight!" Katara yelled pulling the covers over her now tear stained face.

Sokka would have to save his apology for her in the morning. But for now, there was a certain air bender who needed one too. He bent down in front of the now sitting up Aang.

"Listen, I'm sorry about all that I said. It was a misunderstanding. I'll fix every thing in the morning, night." Aang nodded, and right after, Sokka walked to his sleeping bag. In a few moments, you could hear snores coming from his direction. Now Aang had some business to take care of.

He looked upon Katara with so many emotions. If what she said was true, his dream was fulfilled. If not, well, he didn't want to think about it. He saw the girl he loved sobbing quietly under her sleeping bag.

Katara was mad at herself for admitting her feelings for him. Aang must have thought she was stupid right now! How could he love her back?

"Katara…" Aang stated placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

Without looking she replied, "I'm sorry I got you into this. I don't even know how he came up with something like that, I-"

"It's okay." Aang looked down upon her. "Is that what you said true, that you love me?" His heart began to race. Her answer would determine so many things for him. Her heart began racing too. If he didn't love her back, she was sure she would regret it.

Again without looking, she nodded. It was true, she loved him with all her heart. To her surprise he grabbed her shoulders and hugged her awkwardly.

"Katara, I love you too!" Katara turned to face him.

"Really?" She couldn't believe it. She was in shock. He actually loved her back!

Without thinking, Aang grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him until their lips met. Her eyes widened in shock. All of this happened so sudden! Her eyes began to fall as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to her, if that was possible. She laid down on her back so that he would end up on top of her. After a few minutes, they finally came up for a breathe.

"Does that answer your question?" Aang answered. Katara laughed a bit as they leaned in for another kiss, but this time, they added a bit of tongue action.

They knew they would have to tell Sokka in the morning, but right now, all that mattered was each other, and nothing would tear them apart.

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review on your way out!


End file.
